Et sa commence
by YurixYaoiFF7
Summary: Encore une fois, une fille de notre monde ce retrouve dans l'univers de FF7, c'est pour elle un rêve devenu réalité. Mais est-ce que cette aventure lui permettra d'oublier passé et de trouver une vie heureuse?


**Bien le bonjour à tous,  
>voilà donc le début d'une fanfic de FF7 (Ndla: Non mais t'es pas sérieuse? YxYFF7: Mais la ferme toi!)<br>Comme je le disais voici le début d'une fanfic qui ne sort pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, une fille qui tombe dans FF7...Mais avec une petite variante, la-dites fille ce retrouve donc dans Crisis Core...(Ndla: Pas grand différence. YxYFF7: Tu m'énerve!)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Tout ce que qu'elle avait demandée était un peu de tranquillité et de silence, jamais elle ne se serait imaginer que les deux petits monstres allaient ce mettre à hurler et à mettre le bordel dans la maison. Debout dans le hall, la mère des dits petits monstres observaient la pauvre gardienne qui souffrait d'une affreuse migraine et de quelques bleus. Kathleen leva ses yeux bleus ciels sur Mme Matthew d'après l'expression sur le visage de cette dernière…c'était la dernière fois que l'on faisait appel à ses services de gardienne et elle pouvait oublier sa paye. La jeune adolescente ce fit mettre à la porte après s'être faite dire ces quatre vérités…mais était-ce sa faute si c'est deux gamins étaient de vrais pestes…comme leur mère…La jeune fille retourna donc chez elle à pied avec chance ce n'était pas très loin et la pluie avait cessé, mais une humidité collante régnait. Kathleen n'avait jamais été virée de cette façon lors de ces précédents contrats. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de laine noir, l'adolescente marchait la tête baissée et fixait ses baskets usés par le temps, ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient alors sur son visage pâle. Tout ce que Kathleen voulait maintenant était de rentré chez elle, de s'asseoir sur le sofa et d'écouté Final Fantasy Advent Children. Kathleen était une adolescente qui en avait bavé durant tout sa scolarité, maintenant qu'elle était en dernière année, elle ce sentait à la fois soulagée mais aussi terrifier de devoir affronter le Cégep l'année suivante. La jeune fille était âgée de dix-sept ans, célibataire et n'ayant que très peu d'amis certains s'amusaient à ce moquée d'elle. Pour Kathleen ce genre de chose était devenue une routine pour elle au point de ne plus porter attention à ce que les gens disaient d'elle et à en devenir un peu insouciante sur tout les sujets. L'adolescente pouvait parfois même ce montrée blasée mais ses amis savaient qu'au fond d'elle, Kathleen aimait toujours autant rire et s'amusée…

Enfin arriver devant chez elle, la brune prit ses clés dans une des poches de son jeans et déverrouilla la porte. Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés à cette heure-ci, elle pourrait donc être tranquille. Kathleen ce débarrassa de ses vieilles baskets puis de sa veste lorsque le téléphone ce mit à sonner, laissant un soupire exaspéré franchir ses lèvres Kathleen alla répondre.

-Oui? Fit-elle sur un ton désintéressé.

-_Salut Kath! Ça va? Tu fais quoi?_

-Oh, c'est toi Maelys…ouais…ça va…j'te rappelle une autre fois j'ai des choses à faire d'accord?

Avant que Maelys puisse avoir le temps de répondre, la brune avait raccrochée. Maelys était une fille que Kathleen venait à peine de rencontré et déjà cette dernière la harcelait pour qu'elle participe à un défilée pour le bal des finissants. Elle aurait préférée que ce soit Alix ou Hilly qu'il l'appelle…mais…Hochant la tête, Kathleen ce dirigea vers le salon et y alluma le téléviseur avant de ce mettre à la recherche du film culte…qui demeurait introuvable…Kathleen fouilla la bibliothèque où était rangé tout les films qu'ils possédaient mais ne trouva pas son film…_Ah…dans ma chambre! _Pensa alors l'adolescente qui se dirigea prestement vers l'escalier qu'elle monta quatre à quatre avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre…qui était dans un état semblable à la maison de Mme Matthew.

Kathleen chercha un moment des yeux la pochette avant de ce mettre à fouiller dans son bordel. Finalement, elle tomba sur sa console PSP qui était allumée sur son lit…pourtant l'adolescente ce jura d'avoir éteint l'appareil…et l'avoir rangé. Attrapant la console portative, elle vit que cette dernière affichait Final Fantasy Sept Crisis Core, Kathleen appuya sur une série de bouton en vue de fermer le jeu pour ensuite fermer la console…mais rien ne réagissait. Ouvrant le lecteur, la brune fût surprise de voir que le CD du jeu ni était pas…alors comment était-ce possible que le jeu soit en marche? Sans que Kathleen ait pu ce posé d'autre question une lumière aveuglante sortie du petite écran et elle ce sentie comme aspiré à l'intérieur. L'adolescente ce sentie ensuite chutée dans le vide alors que tout autour d'elle était d'un blanc aveuglant. Kathleen ne cria pas malgré sa panique et sa peur, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui c'était passé…ni ce qui était en train de ce passé. Soudain le décor ce dessina autour d'elle, des buildings, des rues éclairés par des lampadaires, des voitures, des civils et un énorme bâtiment qu'elle n'eue aucune peine à reconnaître pour l'avoir si souvent vue dans le jeu…le siège de la Shinra Electric Power Compagny…sa chute ralentie doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse doucement sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Kathleen resta longtemps immobile à fixé le bâtiment de la Shinra tout en ce demandant si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve…si c'était le cas c'était le plus beau rêve de sa vie. La brune avait toujours rêvée d'atterrir dans ce monde et d'oublier tout ses problèmes que se soit de l'école ou à la maison. Un sentiment de détermination commençait à naître en Kathleen, une joie qui effacerait sa peine de la vie qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à présent. C'est avec une mentalité semblable que Kathleen ce dirigea vers le bâtiment qui surplombaient tout les autres, elle ne se défilerait pas et commencerait une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite review?<strong>


End file.
